


Some Nights

by casness



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights were good and others were bad for Steve. His team is always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



> Bluebells requested a short and fluff team!fic with the Avengers.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

It takes a couple of weeks for Steve to get used to the others joining him in the kitchen when he can't sleep. Some nights, he doesn't bother heating up the water for tea or even making a new post of coffee, he just takes a cup (usually Tony's) and pours himself the coffee that Tony had JARVIS make when he's work late in the night. Those nights are the good ones or at least better than the other times when Steve does heat up water for tea or makes himself hot chocolate, the way he remembers his mother making before she died.

Tonight, Steve stood in the doorway of the kitchen, the dim communal light above the table illuminated the room.

"If you're going to wake up at 4 in the morning, you can at least know what you want," said a female voice behind him.

Steve sighed and moved aside to let Natasha pass. He watched as she walked over the cold coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

She took a sip before putting it down on the counter and picked up Tony's cup with the Stark Industries logo. "So, want a cup?" asked Natasha.

"I think I'll make myself a cup of tea," said Steve walking to Natasha and taking the cup from her then checked on the electric kettle and processed to make himself a cup of tea.

Natasha tugged her navy silk night robe tighter around her body. She sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen. 

A few minutes of silence passed before Clint walked into the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep, again?" he asked, looking at Natasha but glancing at Steve.

Natasha nodded and Clint moved to pour himself a cup of the cold coffee. He sat down next to Natasha. "I saw Thor and Bruce in the living room," said Clint in between sips, "they were watching reruns of Golden Girls."

"Golden Girls?" asked Steve. He sat down across from Natasha, cradling his cup of tea.

"It's a show. Bruce introduced Thor to it a couple of days ago," answered Clint.

"That's right. And if you ever want to start watching it, I had JARVIS download all the episodes to the TiVo," announced Tony, walking into the kitchen. He was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, and looked like he never went to sleep to begin with. He glanced at his cup being used by Steve but didn't say anything. He sat next to Steve and looked at the others. "So what are we talking about?"

"Nothing," replied Natasha. "Why are you up so late?"

"Trying to figure out a material that won't rip when Bruce becomes the big guy," answered Tony.

Steve nodded. "That's a good idea. Coulson was talking about how SHIELD was experimenting with a new material when Hulk comes out."

Tony snorted. "Yeah, except for the part that the material they had was hot pink." 

Natasha choked on her coffee, forcing Clint to tap her on the back a few times. "Pink?" 

"Prototype. I'm sure at some point, they were planning to make it a different color but I've tried the material and it wasn't worth it," answered Tony. He glanced at Steve, who had a small smile. Tony looked at Natasha who was also looking at Steve, a smile grazed her lips before she ducked her head down.

"You know, Cap, I can redesign your uniform as well."

"No, thanks. I think I'll try to get a few more hours of sleep," said Steve. He got up from the chair, put the cup in the sink and stopped before exiting the kitchen. "Thank you," he said before leaving.

The three watched Steve leave the kitchen then looked at each other. A few minutes later, they hear the booming voice of Thor.

"Captain Rogers, join us. We are watching Golden Girls," loudly said Thor in the theater room.

"Thanks, Tony," said Natasha. She stood up, went to the sink and washed Steve's mug as well as her own.

Tony nodded and looked at Clint. "We need a team night," Tony said, "maybe, take him clubbing?"

Clint looked at Tony and shook his head. "We'll have better luck with Thor and Bruce convincing him to watch Golden Girls."

"Picnic," announced Natasha. "We'll have a picnic tomorrow," she said before leaving the kitchen.

Clint and Tony looked at each other and nodded. 

"Picnic, it is. JARVIS, make sure to make a list of all of Steve's favorite dishes from that small Italian restaurant and put in an order to go in the morning," said Tony. "I'm off to finish working on that suit."

Clint watched Tony leave and looked around the kitchen. "Picnic is a good idea," he whispered before standing up and turning off the lights over the island and exiting the kitchen.


End file.
